


Dr. Henry Glassman vs. The Concept of Self-Preservation

by canmetal



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Trans Henry Glassman, UNSC Infinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canmetal/pseuds/canmetal
Summary: Henry liked to think of himself as naturally inquisitive. A trait that made him well suited to his line of work. Some of his college instructors preferred terms such as “reckless” or “has a shocking disregard for safety protocols.”
Kudos: 4





	Dr. Henry Glassman vs. The Concept of Self-Preservation

**Author's Note:**

> This is an incredibly self-indulgent fic about a very minor character in Spartan Ops. 
> 
> Dedicated to that one angry comment I saw years ago that called Dr. Glassman stupid. He is in fact a realistic portrayal of a scientist with poor self-preservation instincts. 
> 
> Set some time after Spartan Ops but before Halo 5. 
> 
> cw/ references to PTSD
> 
> No beta.

The alarm buzzes loudly in Henry’s small private quarters. He turns and stares at the blurry numbers on his nightstand. He can’t see without his glasses but he knows what time it is. 5:00 am. The same time he gets up everyday. 

There were many perks of being an ONI engineer. The research and development ONI did was the best in the galaxy. It was why he’d said yes when a recruiter had pulled him aside at graduation and proposed Henry consider working as a civilian consultant. 

He had gotten several offers to do postdocs at some of the best universities. Even some on Earth! His heart had been set on returning to New Carthage but there was nothing like the Beta-5 Division. 

The prestige wasn’t bad either. He wasn’t exactly at liberty to go blabbing about his work to just anyone but Chief Engineer of the UNSC  _ Infinity  _ carried a lot of weight. He tried not to let it go to his head but he was damn proud of that title. He hadn't even turned 40 yet. 

The food wasn’t bad either. The Infinity wasn’t his first assignment aboard Navy ships. ONI had stuck him on some light carriers right out of school. He’d been working on a team to fine tune translight engines. The food was truly terrible. As the flagship of the UNSC, the meals on the  _ Infinity _ were far better, even if officially they weren’t any different from the standard fare. 

The drawbacks were many as well. He missed his family dearly. Mom and Dad weren’t getting any younger and his work kept him away for years at a time. 

The grooming requirements got a bit tiresome. He hadn’t tried to grow his beard out in years. Testosterone hadn’t done much besides make a patchy mess on his face. He was older, he might actually be able to now. 

Maybe he was just getting vain. Spartan Thorne had suggested –insisted– really that Henry learn some self-defense basics after the Jul ‘Mdama incident. Henry wasn’t quite sure how knowing how to throw a punch would help him against a band of armed sangheili but he had to admit it made him feel better. The fact that he put on some muscle didn’t hurt. 

The one thing he hated the most were the wakeup calls. Unless there was a crisis, his shift started at 7:00 am sharp. He got up at 5:00 am to spend some time waking up before, regrettably, hauling himself out of bed.

He hated it but he wanted to set a good example for the junior engineers. It wasn’t great for morale if he came to team meetings sleep-deprived and grumpy. So he worked out with Throne before breakfast so he could actually function. 

Henry hadn’t told anybody yet but he was considering returning to civilian life at some point. The nightmares hadn’t stopped and the growing threat of war was weighing on his mind. Still, everytime he seriously thought about leaving this life, some new forerunner discovery or unknown technology drew him back in. 

His father had warned him about this. His family couldn’t know the details of his work but they knew he had been assigned to something important by ONI. 

_ “Son, you know I’m so proud but I’m worried about this,” His father had said. His parents had come out to see him off.  _

_ “Dad nothing will happen to me. I’ll be well protected,” Henry reassured him.  _

_ “Henry, it’s not outside threats I worry about. I worry about you. Remember when you electrocuted yourself trying to repair that Genet. You're a brilliant man but your curiosity does get the better of you,” his father explained.  _

_ “Dad, I was five. I think I’ve learned a little sense then.”  _

Henry liked to think of himself as naturally inquisitive. A trait that made him well suited to his line of work. Some of his college instructors preferred terms such as “reckless” or “has a shocking disregard for safety protocols.” 

Live and learn he supposes. 

It was 5:15 am. Gabriel had some advanced spartan training this morning so it would just be him in the gym. 

After his workout, he downs a gallon of coffee with the chef’s special served up in the mess hall. His task this morning is to examine some forerunner artifact. ONI liked to ship these discoveries here.  _ Infinity  _ had the infrastructure and personnel to study the artifacts.

They also had the expertise. Henry was personally responsible for dozens of ONI policies. ONI had admonished him severely after Requiem. His ONI superiors were more concerned with any potential losses than Henry himself. Thankfully Captain Lasky had stepped in and gotten the help he needed. He was grateful to the Captain, he was a good man and one of the UNSC’s finest. 

Of course ONI were the same people responsible for bolting forerunner engines to the Infinity and many other wonderful ideas. Maybe they should think about establishing protocols and safety regulations before dragging unknown artifacts onto the UNSC’s flagship. Or letting a war criminal put her paws all over their most advanced technology. 

Dr. Halsey was many things but trustworthy was not one of them. ONI should have seen her betrayal coming. Perhaps they did and just didn’t care. Wouldn’t be the first time ONI let things slide when it was convenient. 

He pushed those thoughts out of his head. He had a task to focus on this morning. He needed to concentrate. He normally was alone for these initial examinations. The less people at risk the better. Roland would be joining him. More like babysitting him but at least Roland made for decent company. 

Henry arrives in his lab to find Roland talking with Spartan Thorne. 

“Morning Doc’. I hope you don’t mind me being here. Roland mentioned you were doing some tests and I was kinda curious,” Spartan Locke says. 

Having a Spartan watch him was certainly unorthodox. The Spartans on  _ Infinity  _ usually found blowing things up far more interesting than any of Henry’s work but Locke had a curious nature. He often escorted Henry on missions. Officially it was so that Henry didn’t get himself captured or blown up but Henry was sure Thorne volunteered for the missions. He seemed to enjoy Henry’s endless lectures. 

“Of course not Spartan Locke. Although you may be disappointed. These initial examinations are mostly to test for any unknown attributes and ensure the artifact is safe for further testing.” Henry says. This routine had been set after Requiem.

“What Dr.Glassman is trying to say is that these are mostly to make sure no other personnel are sucked into space time rifts,” Roland interjets. The AI had to be a smart-ass. Not that Henry didn’t deserve the rub. 

“It’s a  _ critical  _ procedure, Roland. One I feel responsible to do. While mundane, there have been times things have gone wrong. Hardly the kind of thing we need to subject a junior engineer to,” Henry says. That he was also the first one to observe artifacts and learn their secrets was just another perk. 

The artifact is a large cube. Like many forerunner objects, it looke unassuming. Nothing unusual had been reported about it at the digsite. It’s been set in Henry’s lab, below the testing rig. Another ONI protocol. They got tired of Henry “poking things with a stick.” So they built him a machine to do it. It seemed a little much. 

Henry didn’t touch artifacts for no reason. There was a tactile, almost tangible sense to many forerunner objects. Feeling them could help discover their purpose. ONI had not seen it that way. 

“I reviewed all the field notes. There was no note of activity about this object. We try to classify all findings but this artifact doesn't match anything we’ve seen before,” Henry explains. 

“So we’re going to poke it to see what happens, Spartan Locke asks, eyebrows raised 

“Poking is not the technical term. We will be conducting an initial physical assessment. All results will be logged. After that it will go onto further study. Usually by comparing it to similar objects or against archival material we have from the forerunners,” Henry corrects. 

“So we are poking it to see if it glows or something.” 

Henry sighs. It’s a hopeless fight. “I suppose that is the purpose of this procedure.” 

Spartan Locke looks enthusiastically at the object, “Has anything like that happened? I mean besides that time with you. And the other time. Wow Doc’ you have a talent for attracting trouble.” 

“There have been five documented cases of forerunner objects responding in unexpected ways.” Henry says. That all five involved Henry doesn’t need to be said.

“The doc’ got zapped all five times!” Roland adds. Traitor 

Henry does not roll his eyes. That would be unprofessional. He really wants to though. 

“May we begin? Or would you two like to chat all day?” He asks, trying to move this along. 

Spartan Locke snorts. “Go ahead. Let’s get this party started.” 

The physical examination begins as it usually does. Pressure is applied at a predetermined set of points. Henry stands back ten feet. Officially he should be fifteen but Roland hasn’t said anything so it must be okay. The cube remains unaffected. 

Henry pulls up the field notes to read about the discovery site when he hears the first sound. It’s a high pitched squeal. His ears ring. Interesting. He tries to recall anything like this from other forerunner artifacts. Nothing comes to mind. Very interesting. 

Another squeal. The object begins to glow with a blue aura. Blue! Henry hasn’t seen that before. It’s typically orange or yellow. 

He hears the distant sound of Roland barking out orders. 

“Code 2 on Deck 10. We need backup immediately. Unknown event. No casualties. Dr. Glassman you need to back up.” 

There’s a metallic taste in Henry’s mouth. Typical for forerunner objects. If he had to guess, this artifact is capable of transporting material across wide distances. Useful for moving troops or resources.

“DR.GLASSMAN,” Roland’’s voice is right in his ear. Henry’s eyes snap to stare at him.

“Doctor. Please back up,” Roland says firmly. 

Right. 

Henry backs up to the observation lounge outside his lab. Spartan Thorne is already there. Suddenly there’s a mess of people around his lab. He hates when everyone tramples through his space but it can’t be helped he imagines. 

Spartan Throne pats Henry on the shoulder, “Good day to observe this Doc’. Certainly the most exciting thing I’ve seen all morning.” 

The squeals get louder. There’s an eerie hum emanating from the cube. 

Yes indeed. 

Very interesting. 


End file.
